Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 June 2016
12:12 lol 12:12 um 12:12 so ill be back in the morning gon get some sloop 12:12 bai 12:15 WELL 12:15 TIME TO REVIVE CHAT 12:15 Does anyone know CPR 12:21 X3 12:21 um well 12:21 mu leww 12:21 hi 12:21 Hotwire looks nice 12:21 really lol 12:21 ye 12:22 I didn't really like how i drew him 12:22 Ma luissahhotmail.com 12:22 getreadytobetrampledbymydrawingstho Kappa 12:22 Vives en Mexico? 12:22 @hkh I genuinely wanna see :3 12:22 Eventually. 12:23 'm suffering from a bit of nausea tho so I can't rly do anything that much 12:23 Nausea? From what? 12:23 I'm suffering on a class president proble 12:23 m 12:23 what is it 12:23 idk, lack of sleep, probably 12:23 and the smudge problem 12:24 @hkh hope it stops so I can see you trample my abilities XP 12:24 @dj not sure what you mean 12:24 lol 12:24 @fpf 12:24 ink smudges 12:24 ya know? 12:25 oh 12:25 plus 12:25 my ring finger hurts 12:25 it's reddish pink 12:25 a part of it 12:25 wonder why 12:25 Lefties 12:25 ^ 12:25 Lefties' problems 12:26 man, the hosts over at IGN have such weird and unique last names 12:26 Since the writing systems are left to right 12:26 oh, I see now 12:26 Me ends up in a hurted ring finger 12:26 plus 12:26 hurted 12:27 my a part of my ring finger has an inky thing 12:27 if ya know what i mean 12:27 @hkh shhhh dj's trying to tell us his mystical journey and hardships of being a lefty 12:27 alright 12:27 ^ 12:27 -coughs violently- 12:27 ^ = FPF said 12:27 plus 12:27 OH GOD 12:27 We had a guitar lesson 12:28 how'd it go (゜ 3゜) 12:28 It did fine 12:28 for right handers 12:28 but me and the other lefties 12:28 nah 12:28 I really don't care about that 12:28 but 12:29 My inside opinion does 12:29 dang! 12:29 what? 12:29 DJ's creating new words that don't exist 12:29 and it's confusing 12:29 cuz wynut 12:29 also 12:29 what i mean 12:30 But inside of my imagination thingy, cares 12:30 Plus 12:30 wanna know the ...ess part? 12:31 our teacher who teach us the guitar lesson is a lefty XD 12:31 Which i really don't care 12:31 also 12:31 okay 12:31 I can't lie now 12:32 that guitar lesson sux 12:32 I really don't like the standard guitar position but I have to 12:32 @hkh I've decided ARGO doesn't stand for anything, it's just a cool name made up by the founder who was WAY too into Greek mythology 12:33 but good think our teacher only did it once 12:33 I guess I'll just gonna stick with the piano 12:33 lolk @phoenix 12:33 *I'm 12:33 and here I am trying to remember what BLACK originally stood for 12:34 I'm just waiting for the 4th day of july and August 13th 12:34 @hkh :P 12:34 4th Day of July = USA Independence/Philippine-American Friendship Day (PH Independence declared from US) 12:35 August 13th = Left-handers day 12:35 13th? 12:35 nah 12:35 I don't think 13 is unlucky anyway... 12:35 Left-handers day? 12:35 Is that where left-handed people wave their left hands at the sky in celebration? cause it sounds like it 12:36 yeah why? 12:36 it's there because #leftylivesmatter 12:36 oh man dj fell into that trap way too quickly 12:36 #progression #leftypride #downwithleftism 12:36 it's like, the first ever revolution 12:37 altho 12:37 way before we ended slavery, gave rights to woman and gave recognition to the LGBTQ community 12:37 I really don't like the fact that most lefties are getting hated 12:37 *women 12:37 oh man 12:37 Naren3000, HowToBasic, Justin Bieber, and Probably me 12:38 Black Manta is just a transition character thing in the new Injustice? 12:38 looks like it 12:38 that's sad 12:38 I wanted to play as him 12:38 It would be fun to play as a goofy helmet-wearing enemy of Aquaman tho 12:38 very true 12:39 all of these (in)famous supervillains/heroes, and then you go and pick that guy 12:39 I never took Black Manta seriously, not even in Young Justice S2 12:39 at one point they said he was actually an alien 12:39 but I think that was just to make him interesting 12:39 lol 12:39 alright 12:40 enough with lefties 12:40 "Let's make a comically big-helmeted guy interesting!" 12:40 now for the right side guys! right? 12:40 also, Phoenix 12:40 But, I mean, he's arguably one of the most iconic Aquaman villains unless I'm forgetting anything 12:40 is there a DC Character that happens to be a bear 12:40 or wearing a bear suit 12:40 hmmm 12:41 Big Bear 12:41 is he obscure or nah 12:41 kinda 12:41 lol 12:41 * ThatMinecrafterDJ goes to Naren3000's userpage 12:41 It looks like he might be in the game 12:41 I mean he's wearing bear fur, close enough http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bear 12:41 Holy Crap 12:41 HOLY CRAP! 12:41 what is it dj? 12:41 Naren's birthday is in the 4th day of july! 12:42 cool 12:42 http://prntscr.com/bhin1t 12:42 Second char might be Zatanna 12:42 might be 12:42 unless this is just me being a potato 12:43 @dj I bet Naren is very patriotic lol 12:43 @hkh hmmm 12:43 that could be any woman's outline 12:43 Black Canary, uh 12:43 ....stuff. 12:43 ye maybe 12:43 It's Hela confirmed, Keepo 12:44 and as for the bear suit guy, it could just be a guy with protrusions from his head 12:44 i wonder who looks goofier than Black Manta 12:44 and deserved to be in the game as playable char 12:44 killer moth is goofier 12:44 lolye 12:44 @FPF 12:45 yeah? 12:45 Ya speak pirate matey? 12:45 @hkh I personally think he'd be pretty awesome if he was given a serious costume 12:45 Who, Killer Moth? 12:45 @dj arrggghhh I can't believe of this port and starboard talk, mate! 12:45 Ye, probably. 12:45 @me 12:45 http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Drury_Walker_(New_Earth) 12:46 you see this design is way cooler http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_Moth_(Prime_Earth) 12:46 hm yeah 12:47 So, Killer Moth is actually a Charax 12:47 http://djcraft789.deviantart.com/art/Coca-Cola-Zero-Clipart-613158563 12:47 Hey guys 12:47 cough, what's that 12:47 what do you think? 12:47 @phoenix 12:47 demon creature thing 12:48 sounds legit 12:48 @dj awesome, looks like the actual thing except it's clipart-y 12:48 @hkh claws, insectizoid wings, acid spit, scary 12:48 lolk 12:49 not acid spit, venom 12:49 But I'm just rambling X3 12:49 hi Zenfart 12:49 funny name 12:49 well 12:50 ok then 12:50 -_- 12:50 thanks FPF 12:50 also 12:50 Zenfart 12:50 FPF isn't offending you 12:50 i know that 12:50 im just bored 12:51 then what's up with the -_- 12:51 oh 12:51 okay then 12:51 I THINK IT'S TIME FOR 12:51 so in the DC TV Show Universe 12:51 RANDOM LINKS 12:51 Does Superman exist 12:51 yeah 12:51 no 12:51 in Supergirl 12:51 well, that explains why Supergirl is a thing then 12:51 alright 12:51 http://djcraft789.deviantart.com/art/Dr-Zomboss-PvZA-612530819 12:51 i have had writers block for 12:51 days 12:51 Alright, Nausea's gone 12:52 @dj amazing work :D 12:52 TIME TO TRAMPLE FPF TO OBLIVION 12:52 @hkh okay now trample me 12:52 i cant think of anything 12:52 oh, got ninja'd 12:52 lolye 12:52 guess that's how bad he's gonna trample me 12:52 I honestly think Flynn's face looks horrible anyway so I'm completely fine 12:53 rip fpf 12:53 Eh, it's okay. 12:53 trampled by theridley 12:53 oh no, flynn's face disappeared 12:53 anyway 12:53 He anticipated the trampling! 12:53 i havent seen you before 12:53 lol 12:53 who, me? 12:53 you appeared out of nowhere 12:54 lol 12:54 That's what I always do. 12:54 he's actually a veteran user 12:54 I think 12:54 i'm old 12:54 Dec 2012 old 12:55 nice 12:55 @FPF thanks 12:55 Alright, off to drawing. 12:55 I'mma leave chat cause then I'd get distracted 12:55 I can't thank you enough 12:55 its so hard to draw 12:55 kbye o/ cya later 12:55 o/ 12:55 thank you thank you thank u 12:55 bye 12:55 we'll miss you 12:55 o/ 12:56 seeya mate! 12:56 cant wait for u to trample me 12:56 a lot of goodbyes 12:56 X3 12:56 same here 12:56 gtg too 12:56 you first FPF 12:56 then me next 12:56 then you zenfart 12:56 nah 12:56 I'm gonna stay 12:57 my profile pic resembles what i feel now 12:57 oh lol 12:57 did you made that? 12:57 no 12:57 sunshroom from pvz wiki 12:57 lol 12:59 so i have 2 unoriginal plants 2016 06 17